


morning, dodger

by flowersandsunshine



Series: dodger [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Babette - Freeform, F/M, Literati, Other minor characters - Freeform, Taylor - Freeform, etc - Freeform, kirk - Freeform, miss patty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandsunshine/pseuds/flowersandsunshine
Summary: Jess Mariano is a successful novelist who Rory Gilmore is excited to interview. It turns out differently than she had ever expected, however.Or, what if Jess had never moved to Stars Hollow and Rory had never met him in high school?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the revival and was struck by the fact that these two seemed like soulmates who were never in the same place at the same time, and that seemed to make their relationship never work out. so i decided to write something that showed that they were in the right place at the right time at the same time, and how maybe they would have a healthy, good, incredible relationship because of that, and ended up busting this fic out in two days. i hope you enjoy <3

Rory Gilmore slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her keys as she rushed out the door. “I’m late, Mom!” she called. “I gotta go!”

“Don’t forget your coffee!” Lorelai called back. “You can’t live without your coffee!”

Rory sighed and ran back into the kitchen. “Teach me to come home to visit my mother for the weekend,” she said, grabbing a coffee cup off the counter. “You always make me late and then try to tempt me to come back with coffee in a Luke’s Diner cup.”

“And yet you keep coming back, so who’s the real winner?” Lorelai asked. She waved from her spot at the table. “Go, do your job. Be a fancy journalist and ask that guy lots of questions that make him uncomfortable.”

Rory paused in the doorway. “What kind of questions?”

“You know, the personal touch. Does he like his women like he likes his coffee? What color is his underwear? If he could only take three things with him when he left his burning home, what three things would they be? Would they be suggestive things?” Lorelai winked.

“Oh, god,” Rory moaned, turning and opening the door.

“Have fun!” Lorelai said as the door closed.

Rory walked to her car and sat down. Buckling quickly, she took off at a speed too fast to be legal in Stars Hollow, but the only person who seemed to notice was Taylor, and Rory had perfected the art of ignoring Taylor. It was one of her biggest accomplishments.

She drove by him quickly and didn’t look back.

\---

Rory flipped through her notes one last time. She set the papers down on the table in front of her and sighed. The man she was supposed to be meeting was almost ten minutes late, and she had almost drunk half her coffee already. 

“What gave you the idea for the book, what do you do to get in the writing mood, who inspired this novel, what…” Rory muttered, going through her questions over and over in her head. She sighed and checked her phone again for the time. One minute had passed.

The bell on the coffee shop door jingled and Rory’s head snapped up. She smiled when she recognized Jess Mariano from his picture and stood up. “Mr. Mariano?” she asked.

Jess Mariano immediately looked at her, his eyes more intense than she thought they would be. “Ms. Gilmore,” he said, nodding at her. “I’ll just grab something to drink and then I’ll join you?”

Rory nodded, already more at ease now that he had arrived. She sat back down and got her recording option ready on her cellphone. 

He sat across from her less than a minute later and just looked at her.

Rory fidgeted slightly before smiling. “Hello, Mr. Mariano, I’m Rory Gilmore,” she said.

“Ms. Gilmore,” Jess said again. “Please, call me Jess.”

“Only if you call me Rory,” she said. 

“That’s a pretty unusual name for a girl,” Jess said. His tone was flat, and he seemed on edge, like he didn’t want to be there.

“Jess is a pretty unusual name for a boy,” Rory said. “In fact, one of my best friends from childhood was named Jess. She and I were almost inseparable.” She raised her eyebrows in defiance. 

“Is that so?” he asked. 

Rory couldn’t be sure, but it looked like he was almost amused by her statement.

“That is so,” she said quietly before picking up her phone and placing it in between them. “Now, should we get started?”

He nodded. “Ask away.”

Rory hit the record button. “Now, Jess, when I first read your book, I was amazed at how short it was, and yet, just how much you packed in. It’s what really caught my attention, how you could take such a small amount of words and place such depth within those pages. Who were some of your writing inspirations that helped you write that like?”

“Well,” Jess said, “I believe in the magic of brevity.”

Rory waited for a moment before continuing. “When you were reading as a younger person, was there any author you particularly liked that wrote with ‘the magic of brevity’, as you say?”

Jess smiled. “A few. Ernest Hemingway comes to mind.”

Rory narrowed her eyes and squinted at him for a moment. “Hemingway? Your book reads nothing like one of Hemingway’s novels did.” 

“Yes, well, he and I have different stories inside of us, but similar ways of getting the stories into the world.”

Rory sighed and turned the recording off. “Do you think you could maybe anticipate my next question and help push the conversation along?”

Jess’s smile grew just a little bit. 

His smirk. Rory decided it wasn’t a smile, it was a smirk.

“I read up on you, Rory,” he said, placing emphasis on her name. “You went to Chilton, then Yale, reading big books with lots of words, writing big articles with lots of words, and you even wrote an article or two about how much you disliked Hemingway. You somehow got involved in the Life and Death Brigade—”

“How do you know about that?” 

“…And you read a lot of books and give your honest opinion of them. And then you come find the authors and ask them the same questions every time.” Jess waited for a moment.

Rory was silent.

“Why don’t you ask more important questions?” Jess asked.

“My questions are important,” Rory said.

He shook his head.

Rory sighed. “My questions are editor approved?” she said, tentatively. 

Jess raised an eyebrow and smirked. Again. “Why don’t you ask some different questions?”

“Why do you care if I ask you different questions?” Rory asked. “You’re not getting asked the same questions over and over. I’m asking them, of different people, who all have different answers. It doesn’t really affect you in the slightest.”

Jess took a sip of the coffee that had magically appeared at their table during their exchange. “But see, Rory, you ask everybody the same questions. All those people who answer differently would probably benefit from different questions that best match who they are as people. You see what I mean?”

Rory hesitated before turning the record button back on. 

Jess leaned back in his chair and just looked at her.

“What, um… So, Jess, what makes your book important? What makes it speak to other people, and what made it speak to you?” Rory bit her lip and raised her eyebrows as a question.

Jess smiled, a genuine one this time, before leaning forward to answer thoroughly and thoughtfully.

Rory sighed in relief before quickly scrambling to take notes.

\---

Rory smiled and began to put all her things away. Jess had turned out to be a surprisingly interesting person, after the antagonism and frustration had died away. “So, what are you doing now?” she asked.

“Like, book wise? Didn’t you already ask me something similar to that?” Jess asked.

“No, I meant…” Rory laughed. “I meant, what are you doing now? Like, as in, in the next hour or so?”

“Oh.” Jess stood up and smiled slightly, glancing out the window. “I was just going to go back to the publishing house and, I don’t know. Do publishing things.” He paused and seemed to be thinking. “Would you want to see it?”

“The publishing house?” Rory asked. “I would love that!”

“You don’t have anywhere you need to be?” he asked. “I mean, you do have an article to write.”

“I can write this in my sleep,” Rory said, waving off his concerns. “I feel like I know you now. I have lots of time.” She grinned. “I would love to see it, really. I mean, if it really is okay with you.”

“Sure.” Jess put his jacket on and grabbed both their coffee mugs, taking them to the clean-up station. He stopped at the door and waited.

Rory picked up her bags and followed him outside. “So, let me just drop these in my car and we can…” she said, opening her car and throwing her bag in.

“I walked here, so if you’re okay with walking in those shoes…” Jess said, pointing at her boots.

Rory grinned and locked her door. “These boots were made for walking, sir. I can do this.”

“Alright, Nancy,” Jess said. “This way.”

Rory trotted after him happily. There was almost nothing she loved more than publishing houses, and she was eager to see where Jess Mariano spent his free time. 

They only walked for a few blocks before Jess paused and pointed. “There it is,” he said.

Rory’s eyes got bigger as she took it in. It was all wood, and warm colors, and books in all the windows. It looked like someplace that felt like home.

“Rory?” Jess asked.

She turned to him and smiled. “It looks nice.”

Jess looked like he knew exactly what she was really thinking, but he let it go and let her in the shop. “Hey, guys,” he said. “This is Rory Gilmore.”

“That reporter lady?” one of the men in the shop said. “That Rory Gilmore?”

“The one and only,” Rory said, extending her hand. 

“I’m Chris,” he said. “The co-owner of this place. Jess is just our employee, so you shouldn’t pay attention to what he says.” Chris grinned. “This is Matthew. Other co-owner. He only owns forty-nine percent, though.”

“Hey!” Matthew protested from behind a bookshelf. “I own exactly fifty percent, thank you.”

“Whatever.” Chris leaned over to nudge Jess. “Gonna take her on the tour?”

“Sure,” Jess said. “Come on, Rory. Let’s leave these two yahoos to do their very strange thing.”

“What would their very strange thing be?” Rory asked as he led her away.

“Flirting and pretending it’s normal co-worker stuff,” Jess said quietly.

“Hey!” Matthew yelled again. “I heard that!”

“He has good ears,” Rory said.

“This is the best part of the publishing house. The bookstore part.” Jess smiled at all the books lying around. “Sometimes I just come in here and read for hours.”

“Hemingway?” Rory asked.

“Along with others,” Jess said. “Do not assume I am a one-author-only type of guy.”

“Let me guess. You love Jane Austen.” Rory smiled and ran her hand along the spine of a book.

“She’s not bad, no,” Jess said. “Her plotlines are all similar, but it doesn’t make her a bad writer. She really knew how to take a situation and sprinkle some humor into it.”

“What about Dostoevsky?” Rory asked. She pulled a book out to read the back cover.

“That’s a new one,” Jess said, pointing at the book. “The author is promising, if a little flighty. Dostoevsky is good. A little long winded.”

“Kafka?” Rory grinned. “This book looks good.”

“You can have it. On me. Kafka writes beautifully. I do like his work.” Jess shrugged. “It’s, um, I guess you could say it speaks.”

“Oh yeah? What from Kafka speaks?” Rory asked. “Are you sure I can have this?”

Jess nodded. “No problem.” He paused and thought. “My favorite Kafka quote? ‘One of the first signs of understanding is the wish to die.’ Well said.”

Rory stared at him for a moment before sliding the book in her purse and resolving to not ask him about sad authors anymore. “Suzanne Collins?” she teased him.

Jess grinned. “The Underland Chronicles is particularly gripping. Gregor’s sense of adventure and the darkness of the underground is a beautiful mix.” He raised his eyebrows.

Rory nodded slowly. “I have no idea what that is,” she said after a moment.

“I figured,” Jess said. “Come on, I’ll show you the rest of Truncheon.” 

Rory followed him willingly, a small smile on her face.

\---

“It was really nice to meet you,” Rory said. “I enjoyed today. A lot.”

Jess nodded. “I had fun.”

“Now, tell me, did you think you’d have this much fun at the beginning of the day?”

Jess laughed. “Um, no. Not at all. To be honest, I was sure this was going to be a drag.”

“I thought so.” Rory extended her hand. “It was lovely meeting you, but I will be heading back to my mom’s house now to finish my visit with her.”

“Where does your mom live?” Jess asked, taking her hand and shaking it.

“Stars Hollow,” Rory said.

Jess’s hand stilled and gripped her hand tighter. “Really?” he asked. “Stars Hollow?”

“Have you heard of it?” Rory asked. “It’s really small. You’re probably thinking of something else. I mean, it’s like, um, Smallville. You know. Except without Tom Welling flying around in tights, rescuing people and generally getting into trouble.” She plowed on without stopping, still holding Jess’s hand. “I mean, obviously, there’s no Superman. Why would we need Superman flying around? It’s so small nobody could ever need Superman. One time, I was driving to school, at Chilton, you know? And I hit a deer and was late for a test, so my mom had to come running in to stand up for me, and that was probably the most dire situation to ever happen in Stars Hollow. Of course, my mother would say the most dire situation to ever happen in Stars Hollow would be all the times Luke refused her coffee, but what does she know?” 

Jess’s eyes were large and he stared openly at her for a moment before releasing her hand and stepping back. “Yeah, I’ve heard of it.”

“Tragic backstory?” Rory asked before wincing internally.

He chuckled, a low, dry chuckle without any actual mirth. “You could say that.”

Rory nodded slowly and lifted her hand awkwardly. “I should go.”

Jess waved back. “I should work.”

“Look for my article!” Rory said.

“I will.”

Rory stared directly into Jess’s face, not wanting to end it this way, but finding no other reason to stay. She nodded again before turning and walking away, back towards the coffee shop where her car was parked.

She heard the door shut behind her.

It felt like an ending.

\---

“Are you suddenly a horse?” Lorelai asked as soon as Rory entered Luke’s Diner.

“What?” Rory asked, dropping all her stuff on the table and sliding into her chair. “Am I a horse? Is this a reference I’m not getting?”

“Yeah, you know. Why the long face.” Lorelai pointed at Rory’s face. “That one right there. Why so sad, my child?”

“Oh, I just had a weird day,” Rory said.

“You were gone a lot longer than I thought you would be,” Lorelai said.

Luke came over and smiled. “Hey, Rory. Coffee?”

“God, please,” Rory said.

“Coming right up.”

Rory watched Luke walk behind the counter before turning back to Lorelai. “Yeah, I went with him over to his publishing house after the interview. It was just a few blocks away, and I love seeing those kinds of things, so…”

“So you went, obviously. You’re like a bloodhound, with some book smell drifting in from nearby.” Lorelai suddenly stared at Luke. “Luke! Do not give my daughter decaf coffee!”

“Aw, geez,” Luke muttered. “It’s not—”

“I know you switched the tops on her,” Lorelai said. “You pulled the same thing on me last week, at home. Remember?”

Luke glared at her for a moment before switching the coffee tops back. “How’d you even know?” he grumbled.

“Coffee is my signature bloodhound thing,” Lorelai said, grinning at Rory. “You’re welcome, kid. I just saved you big time.”

“Mom, I’m in my mid-twenties,” Rory said, trying not to laugh. “Don’t you think calling me kid is getting a little weird?”

“Nah.” Lorelai watched gleefully as Luke poured Rory a cup of coffee. “You know she would have known immediately that that wasn’t regular?”

“Worth a shot. Rory, you’ve got to be more healthy. Don’t listen to your mother. Eat food that’s good for you. Drink less coffee.”

“Yes, Rory, please take care of yourself. I eat like I do so I don’t die early. I have Lulu now, and I can’t afford to die early,” Kirk piped up from the counter.

Luke frowned. “Kirk, the way you eat isn’t any healthier.” He motioned at Kirk’s sandwich. “I mean, making that sandwich made me want to cry.”

“I eat the daily recommended dose of every single vitamin, mineral, food group, etcetera, in order to be—”

“Healthy for Lulu, I know,” Luke said. He rolled his eyes. “So, Rory, how’d the interview go?”

“It was really great! Until I mentioned Stars Hollow, then he got really weird,” Rory said. She frowned and put her head down on the table. “It was so awkward after that. Now I feel weird about writing the article. I think that awkwardness might seep in.”

“Why was it awkward after you said Stars Hollow? He didn’t use to live here, did he?” Lorelai asked. She took a drink of her coffee before holding it out for Luke to fill up.

Luke filled it up after rolling his eyes.

“No, I don’t think so. I mean, he’s my age, so I would know if he used to live here, right?” Rory asked.

The door chimed and Miss Patty and Babette walked in. Luke ushered them to a table before going to take their order.

“Should we ask them?” Lorelai asked. She smiled and turned around quickly. “Hey, Miss Patty, Babette, you know everyone who lives in this town, right?”

“Sure, sugar! I’ve known everyone around here for years and years! If I don’t know ‘em, they’re not worth knowin’!” Babette shouted.

“Why? Did you meet someone, how do you say, interesting today?” Miss Patty asked, winking at Lorelai.

“No, not me. I already have an interesting man.” Lorelai pointed at Luke, who rolled his eyes. 

“Mom,” Rory said, rolling her eyes, “it’s okay.”

“No, no, Rory had this interview with this guy who seemed upset when she mentioned Stars Hollow,” Lorelai continued. “What was his name again?”

“Jess Mariano,” Rory said reluctantly. 

There was a loud crash followed by glass breaking all over the floor. Rory stared at Luke, who stared back at her. 

He swallowed hard and ran to the back, calling “Sorry! I’ll get a broom” behind him. 

Lorelai stood up to follow him out. 

Rory sat in silence for a moment, staring into her coffee, feeling everyone else stare at her.

“Well, honey,” Babette finally said, “I’ve never heard that name, and I wouldn’t think Patty had, either, but sure looks like Luke knows who you’re talking about.”

Rory bit her lip and nodded. “Sure looks like it, Babette.” She stared towards the back of Luke’s and told herself not to worry, that Lorelai had it handled, that Jess was just somebody Luke knows, but why would his name cause that reaction, who was Jess, why was her normal day becoming so weird, why did she have to follow Jess into his publishing house and mention the name of her town, why, why, why…

Luke and Lorelai walked out of the back a few minutes later, Luke carrying a broom and Lorelai wearing his hat backwards on her head.

“Hey, kid,” Lorelai said, “let’s go home.”

Rory nodded and stood quickly. “Bye, Babette, Miss Patty. Bye, Kirk.”

“Good bye, Rory. Make sure you stop by and try out my new store,” Kirk called after her.

After the door shut behind Lorelai and Rory, Rory turned to her mother. “What’s Kirk’s new store?”

“He’s selling books and pet supplies, but he only seems to have three books and two cat toys,” Lorelai said.

“So, regular Kirk,” Rory said.

“Regular Kirk.”

“Wait until we’re home to talk about it?” Rory asked.

“Yeah,” Lorelai said.

“Then let’s walk faster,” Rory said.

Lorelai looked at her and nodded. “Okay, kid. Let’s walk faster.”

\---

“Coffee?” Rory asked.

“Sure, make some,” Lorelai said, sitting at the kitchen table. “So, Jess Mariano.”

“Yeah. He’s an author. Wrote a good short novel.” Rory frowned. “How does Luke know him?”

“Turns out that Jess Mariano, good short novelist, is Luke’s estranged nephew.” Lorelai shook her head, amazed. “I mean, that guy you met today? Was going to move in with Luke when he was in high school because his mom couldn’t handle him, but Luke ended up telling Liz that he couldn’t take Jess because he knew nothing about kids. Luke’s talked about him before, but I didn’t realized that was his name, and obviously I don’t know the name Mariano.”

“Right, because TJ isn’t his real dad,” Rory said. 

“Right. So when you said his name today, Luke kind of freaked out.”

“So, Jess is my…. Step-cousin?” Rory asked.

“Sure, kid, I guess.” Lorelai paused and thought it through in her head. “Yes, your step-cousin. Did you like him?”

“I guess.” Rory shrugged. “No, that’s a lie. I really, really liked him.” She smiled. “He was witty and deep and really challenged me.”

“Challenged you? Challenged you how?” Lorelai asked.

“He stopped me near the beginning of the interview and basically told me I needed better questions.” Rory laughed. “Except in a much nicer way. And it made me think on the fly and adjust the way I was going to interview him, and he forced me to look at some things in a different way from how I had been looking at him. And we discussed authors we liked while at the publishing house, and he had a lot of things to say that forced me to look at my old ideas of people.”

“Like who?” Lorelai asked.

“Hemingway,” Rory admitted. “Mark Twain. Even J.R.R. Tolkien, believe it or not.”

“I believe it,” Lorelai said.

“He was really funny, and really great. And seemed to really get along with his co-workers, which is always nice to see.”

“Yes, it definitely is,” her mom agreed. “It really shows you what a person’s really like.”

“I should start writing his piece before I lose the feel for who he really is.” Rory played with her shirt sleeves for a moment. “He really was really nice.”

“Good, kid, good. I’m sure Luke will be glad to hear that. He’s always wondered.” Lorelai smiled. “Go, write that article. Make it the best damn article you’ve ever written.”

Rory smiled and stood up, taking her coffee with her into her old room. “Thanks, Mom,” she said.

“You’re welcome.” Lorelai took a sip of her coffee. “Have fun.”

Rory shut her door and pulled out her laptop, her notes, and her phone. “Alright, Jess Mariano,” she said. “Luke’s nephew. Let’s write this thing.”

She started typing and didn’t stop for quite a while.

\---

Rory was pretending to exercise a couple of weeks later when her phone rang. She dropped the weights she was holding immediately and ran to grab it. “Thank god, thank god, thank god,” she muttered, searching through her purse to find it.

“Done exercising already?” Paris asked, smirking a little as she walked into the living room area. 

“Yes, thank god,” Rory said. She pulled out her cell phone and raised her eyebrows. “It’s Jess,” she said, glancing at Paris with wide eyes.

“Answer it,” Paris said, settling onto the couch, watching Rory curiously.

“You know you don’t live here,” Rory said. 

“I know, but you do, and we’re practically sisters, so I figure I can just walk in when I want.” Paris waved her hand at Rory. “Answer the phone.”

Rory pressed the answer button and said, “Hello?”

“Hi, Rory, it’s me, Jess Mariano.”

“Hi, Jess.” Rory shrugged at Paris. “How’s it going?”

“I read your article,” Jess said. “The one about me.”

“Oh! Right,” Rory said. “Yes, my article. What did you think?”

There was a pause. “I really liked it, actually. One other person has written an article about me and my novel, but they didn’t really capture the same feel that you did.”

“What feel would that be?” Rory flopped down on the couch beside Paris.

“You’re sweaty,” Paris whispered, moving over to avoid touching Rory.

“I barely exercised,” Rory whispered back.

“What?” Jess asked.

“Nothing, nothing,” Rory said. “Sorry. Please go on.”

“You captured the feeling of… I guess the feeling of being lost. That’s the feeling I was looking for when I tried to speak to you about my novel. That it’s a feeling of being lost but also being secure in oneself.” Jess was quiet for a moment. “I really didn’t think through what I was going to say there, so I hope I made sense.”

“Total sense!” Rory said. “I mean, I totally get what you’re trying to say. I got that sense from you when I talked to you, so I hoped I wrote the article the way I felt after speaking with you. Do you know what I mean?”

The doorbell rang and Paris leapt up to answer it.

“Yeah, I guess,” Jess said. He coughed slightly. “Anyway. I just wanted you to know that I read it, and I liked it.”

“I’m glad.” Rory waved at Lane and motioned for her to come in. 

Lane and Paris sat down on either side of Rory.

“It’s Jess,” Paris whispered loudly.

“Is someone there with you? Am I interrupting anything?” Jess asked.

“Oh, it’s just my best friends,” Rory said. “We’re all hanging out together. It’s not a big deal.”

“Excuse me?” Paris demanded. “I am a big deal. I’m Paris Freaking Geller, for god’s sake. And Lane is pretty cool, too. I mean, really good drummer, amazing mother. We’re big deals.” 

“All right, all right, you’re big deals,” Rory laughed. “Now hush.”

“I don’t think I’m a famous enough drummer to be considered a big deal,” Lane argued.

“Please. Lane. You’re Rory’s best friend from childhood. You are a big deal, at least to her,” Paris said.

“God,” Rory muttered, standing up and going into her bedroom. “Sorry about that. Alone now.”

“Paris Geller is one of your friends?” Jess asked.

“Yes, has been since high school. Or rather, she’s always been around. Not sure if friend has always been the right term.” Rory grinned.

“She’s intense, I’ve heard,” Jess said. 

“Oh, she’s that and more,” Rory said, glancing towards the door where she was almost sure Paris would be listening, to Lane’s protests. 

“Well, I should let you go,” Jess said.

“Sure,” Rory said. “I’m sure you’re busy.”

“Yes, my classics collection desperately needs re-reading,” he said.

Rory laughed softly. “Right.”

There was a long pause before Jess spoke again. “Rory?”

“Jess.” Rory smiled.

“Would you like to have coffee with me? I’ll even meet you in Stars Hollow this time, if you want.”

Rory bit her lip to keep from smiling too much. “I would really like that.”

“Will you be there next weekend?”

“Yeah. Saturday?”

“Saturday. I’ll text you.”

“Okay.” Rory laughed again. “Okay, good.”

“Good?” Rory could hear his smile through the phone.

“If you weren’t going to ask, I was,” she admitted.

“He asked her out,” she heard Paris report.

“Aw,” Lane’s voice drifted through her door.

Rory rolled her eyes. “Okay, I have to go. They’re eavesdropping pretty obviously now.”

Jess laughed. “All right. See you Saturday. Bring a book.”

“Always. Bye.” Rory hung up and just sat for a minute, allowing herself one minute to be quiet and reflect on this by herself, before standing up and walking back out into the living room.

Paris and Lane were sitting in exactly the same positions on the couch as they had been before Rory went into her room, talking with innocent looks on their faces. 

“All right, I know you were listening,” Rory said, pointing her finger at them. 

“I was not listening,” Lane said. “Paris was listening and giving me information.”

“I was not listening,” Paris protested. “I was merely standing next to your door. It’s not my fault your voice carries.”

“Are you calling me loud, Paris?” Rory asked. She grinned.

“Come on, Gilmore, you’re louder than anyone else I know,” Paris said.

“What?” Rory asked. “Are you serious?”

“Besides maybe that Babette woman.” Paris wiggled her eyebrows. “What are you going to do about it?”

Lane rolled her eyes. “Wake me up when you’re done with all the weird sexual tension.”

Rory walked over and sat down in between them. “No sexual tension here, Lane. Wake up. Let’s watch this movie, yeah?”

“I don’t know why we always have to watch this movie, every June,” Paris complained. “It’s a terrible movie, and it has nothing to do with June.”

“It’s a tradition,” Rory said, nudging Paris’s shoulder. “Come on, you know you want to watch it. Come on, Paris, come on.”

“Yep. Sexual tension. There it is.” Lane put her head down on the couch arm. “Wake me up when you start the movie.”

Rory laughed and grabbed the remote, turning the movie on. “Lane, wake up. It’s on now.”

“That was fast,” Lane said, surprised. She sat up.

“I’ve learned from previous years.” Rory smiled at the TV. “I love this movie.”

“I hate this movie,” Paris muttered. 

“Pretty Woman is a classic!” Lane said immediately.

Rory smiled. They did this every year, and it never ceased to make her happy. “I’m so glad I’ve got my girls with me today,” she said, smiling at them both.

Paris smiled back at her and took her hand for a moment. “So, are you and Jess going out?”

“Let’s just watch the movie,” Rory said quickly.

“No, no, come on,” Lane protested. “We know what’s going to happen. We don’t know what is going to happen with you and Jess.”

“We both read your article. It practically breathed ‘I am in love with this guy’,” Paris said.

Rory rolled her eyes. “Let’s just watch the movie.”

“Okay,” Lane said, sighing.

“All right, but you better give us details soon, or I am going to call Jess Mariano myself.” Paris winked at Lane before leaning back against the couch and watching the movie.

“I’m sure you will,” Rory said. “Details soon. Now. Pretty Woman!”

They all cheered and settled in, Paris ready with a tirade about the sexism of the movie, Rory ready to mock in true Gilmore style, Lane ready to talk about the song ‘Pretty Woman’ in great detail. Every year.

\---

Rory sat in Luke’s Diner, twirling her coffee mug around nervously.

Cesar approached her cautiously. “Rory? You okay? You haven’t had any of your coffee yet. Are you sick? No, when you’re sick you always drink coffee. What’s the matter?”

Rory glanced at him and shrugged. “I, uh, I’m meeting someone for a date and I’m really nervous.” She bit her lip and glanced at the door again. “I’m afraid that he won’t show, even though he said he would.”

“Is it Luke’s nephew?” Cesar asked.

“How do you know about…”

“I’ve worked for Luke for years. I’m the best damn employee Luke has ever had, no offense to Lane. I know she’s your best friend, but I’ve been here forever. I know everything about Luke.” Cesar lifted his head in pride.

“Do you know his middle name?” Rory asked.

“I…” Cesar paused. “No. Do you?”

Rory shrugged.

“So it’s the nephew? And you asked him to come here, his uncle’s place?” Cesar asked, looking a little incredulous.

“He said he’d meet me in Stars Hollow, and I didn’t know where else to suggest. I can’t take someone to Al’s on their first day in town. I didn’t want to scare him.” Rory sighed and put her head in her hands. “I’m sure I scared him anyway. I mean, what was I thinking, bringing him to Luke’s? Stupid.”

“Eh, it’ll be okay. You’re Rory, he likes you, he’ll show up. Luke’s not even here anyway.” Cesar grinned. “Can I get you anything while you’re waiting?”

“Hot coffee?” Rory asked.

“Sure, kid.” Cesar left to grab more coffee.

The bell rang and Rory’s head snapped up. She stood up and smiled. “Hi!”

Jess stepped in the diner slowly. “Hey, Rory.” His hands were shoved in his pockets and he was looking around anxiously. “So. Your town is tiny.”

“Yeah.” Rory laughed. “Want to sit?”

Jess came over and sat down across the table from her.

Rory sat and smiled at Cesar, tilting her head towards Jess before turning back to him. “How was the drive?”

“It was good.” Jess looked around, drumming his fingers on the table. 

Rory waited before leaning in a little. “He’s not here.”

“Who?” Jess asked.

“Your uncle.”

Jess’s eyes snapped to hers. “You know about my uncle?”

“Yeah, I…” Rory hesitated. “I knew about it the day I met you. I mean, after I met you, I came here, mentioned your name, boom! Glass everywhere, all over the floor.”

“Luke dropped glass?” Jess asked. “Steady, sturdy Luke?”

“He was surprised.” Rory shrugged. “I guess he never expected me to say your name.”

“Just how close are you and Luke anyway?” Jess asked. “You’re talking about him like you know him.”

“Oh, um…” Rory stopped. “Do you promise not to hate me?”

“Hate you?” Jess asked.

“I, uh, I am very close with Luke, actually,” Rory said. “I mean, very close. We’re, like, Daisy Johnson and Phil Coulson close.”

“Watch a lot of superhero shows?” Jess asked.

“I just mean, he’s basically my step-father. No, I mean, he is my step-father.” Rory did a short laugh, her heart beating quickly. “Yeah, Luke and my mom are married.”

Jess was quiet for a minute.

“Hey, what can I get you?” Cesar asked, bounding over to where they were sitting.

“Can I get a burger?” Rory asked.

“Of course, Rory. And you?”

“I’ll get the same,” Jess said.

“Awesome. I’ll be back. Hey, Rory, tell Luke I did a good job running the place while he was gone, yeah?” Cesar disappeared into the kitchen.

Rory smiled nervously at Jess. “We’re kind of close.”

“Right.” Jess nodded and stopped talking again.

“So.” Rory bit her lip again, trying to force down the anxiety in her stomach. “I was telling my mom that you were coming to town, and she told me, and I quote, ‘Please don’t show him the house because Paul Anka will attack him’ – which he won’t – ‘and I haven’t cleaned in three weeks so it’s a disaster’, so I will probably not be showing you my childhood home, but I can show you the rest of the town, if you want.”

“Paul Anka?” Jess asked. 

“Our dog.” Rory smiled. “Not the real Paul Anka. The dog Paul Anka.”

“Alright. Show me your town.” Jess glanced into the kitchen. “After we eat, of course.”

The bell rang and Rory looked at the door instinctively before sighing a little.

“Rory!” Taylor exclaimed, crossing the room to their table. “And, well, hello. I don’t see Rory around with young men very often. Not any, really, since that Logan fellow. What happened to him, anyway?”

“Uh, we broke up. Years ago.” Rory frowned.

“Ah, yes, when he proposed to you in front of everybody and you rejected him, so your graduation day was terrible. I remember now.” Taylor stood as if he was lost in thought.

Rory smiled tightly at him. “What’s up, Taylor?”

“Well, as you know, we are inspecting how efficient our pipes are in this town. Got to have clean water, and everything. If you could possibly make the time, do you think you could possibly give a testimonial about how well your water pipes work?” Taylor asked.

“Sure?” Rory said. (She was not sure.) “I can give it a shot. But I don’t really live here consistently anymore, so you might want to ask my mom.”

“Lorelai? Lorelai won’t talk to me, not since Luke and I got in that huge fight about the cat,” Taylor said, sighing. “But if you can convince her to come by Doose’s, that would be great.”

“Alright, I’ll give it a shot,” Rory said.

“Thank you. Cesar!” Taylor exclaimed, turning and walking away quickly.

“Everyone here seems like a real character. I ran into a woman, um, Gypsy, outside, and she told me that my car needs a new battery. She just looked at it and knew that I was coming up on the end of my battery life.” Jess shook his head, amazed. “And then there was this lady who was having a dance class.”

“Miss Patty,” Rory supplied for him.

“Right. She took one look at me and said, ‘Oh, you must be Rory’s new man’, which, I mean…” Jess paused and Rory was surprised to see a hint of color go up his face. “I didn’t know how she knew.”

“Well, I was talking about you in here, so Miss Patty knew you were due to come to town. Not many new people come here, you see. And she knows everything there is to know about everyone here.” Rory smiled at Cesar as he brought them their food while steadfastly ignoring Taylor. “Thanks, Cesar.”

“Enjoy,” Cesar said. “Now, Taylor, would you just shut up so my customers can eat in peace?”

Rory hid her grin by taking a large bite of food.

Taylor left while grumbling about the low quality of service ‘these days’. 

“He seems pleasant,” Jess said.

“Oh, so pleasant,” Rory agreed. “He runs all the town meetings. They’re fun. Everyone argues and Taylor doesn’t really get anything done.”

“That sounds exciting. So, lots to do in this tiny town, huh?”

“Oh, lots. We could, um, go to the small shops or the grocery store or go to the movie theater that’s really just an old building with some old couches and stuff and a projector screen. Or we could go to the bookstore. Or the lake. Or we could see the inn my mom owns. But after that, we have pretty much nothing to do here,” Rory said. “What would you want to do first?”

“I am tempted to say bookstore, but we’ve already done something similar.” Jess took another bite of his burger and seemed to think for a while. “Let’s see the lake.”

“Cool.” Rory took a bite. “Let’s eat fast. I want to show you the whole town.”

“Alright, alright,” Jess said. The bite he took couldn’t hide his smile.

\---

Rory sat down on the bridge and patted the spot next to her. “This is a really nice spot.”

“Yeah?” Jess asked. “If I had been here years ago, when I was supposed to be, would you have brought me here?”

“I guess we’ll never know.” Rory smiled.

“Well, you should probably be glad you didn’t know me in high school. I was not at my best then.” Jess stared out across the water, his face blank.

“Yeah? In what way?”

“Uh, hm. I was…” Jess thought for a moment. “I was really angry all the time. Pissed at the world. Didn’t talk very much, skipped school all the time. I think I made my mom’s life a living hell.”

Rory just sat and looked at him for a while. He was staring out, squinting a little in the sun. His hair was blowing in the wind, illuminated by the sunshine reflecting off the water.

“What were you like in high school?” Jess asked after a long silence.

“Oh, I, well… I was a nerd.” Rory smiled. “I’m still a nerd. I liked reading and studied all the time.”

“Boyfriends?” Jess asked. He glanced at her, smiling a little bit.

“Yeah, one guy in high school. His name was Dean.” Rory sighed.

“Did it end badly?”

“Well…” She hesitated. “We broke up because I wouldn’t tell him I loved him, and then we broke up because I started drifting away from him because he scared me, and then we broke up because I started dating him after he got married and he thought that he didn’t fit into my world.”

“Wait, what?” Jess asked. “Seriously? You went out with this guy three times, and became the other woman, and he still broke up with you for a trivial reason?”

“Yeah.” Rory shrugged. “Not the greatest decisions of my life.”

“Yeah.” 

“What about you?” Rory asked. “Girlfriends? Or boyfriends?”

Jess smirked at her. “I’ve only been in one serious relationship. She was nice and we were good together, but had to split up when our life paths diverged.”

“Did you take the path less traveled?” Rory asked.

“Becoming a novelist who works in a publishing house to pay the bills? Do you think that’s the one less traveled?”

Rory smiled. “I don’t know.”

They sat in silence again, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. It was warm, and birds were chirping, and the smell of early summer was floating on the breeze, and Rory and Jess were quiet. Rory felt more at peace than she had in a long time, and she was very surprised to realize that a lot of that peace came from knowing Jess.

\---

“Hi, Mrs. Kim!” Rory said. She waved.

Mrs. Kim looked up. “Rory! And you. You are Jess?”

“Geez, does everyone in this town know who I am?” Jess muttered to Rory.

She stifled a giggle. “Yes, this is Jess. Jess, this is my friend Lane’s mom, Mrs. Kim.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Jess said.

“Are you going to be like the others? Dean, shouts a lot, Logan, too fancy, both too much commitment too fast? Do you like funny girls? I warned Rory, I said, boys don’t like funny girls, but she didn’t listen to me. She is a funny girl.” Mrs. Kim nodded. “You should know this.”

“I like funny girls,” Jess said, smiling at Rory. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Oh, no, I’m not worried. I just do not want the town to take sides again.” Mrs. Kim turned towards her shop and smiled slightly, in the way only Mrs. Kim could. “I have a customer. Goodbye, Rory. Jess.” She walked away briskly.

“Wow, she’s something,” Jess said.

“You should see her when she’s in a bad mood,” Rory said. She grabbed Jess’s hand. “Come on, you should see my mom’s inn.”

“My step-aunt,” Jess said. “I am actually looking forward to meeting someone Luke would be willing to marry.”

Rory nodded. She glanced down at their hands, still intertwined. She smiled. “Willing to marry twice.”

“Twice? Oh, geez, I have got to hear their story,” Jess said.

“Well, if you would be willing to stay for dinner, I know Mom and Luke will be back by then.” Rory felt a twinge of anxiety again. “You could have dinner with us, if you want.”

Jess hesitated before nodding. “Sure. I’d like that.” He squeezed her hand before releasing it.

Rory was quietly disappointed for almost a second before Jess slung his arm around her shoulder. “Show me the Dragonfly.”

She smiled and led him down the street. “It’s not far. Just this way. Mom’s been booked solid ever since she opened. It’s really popular. Part of that has to do with Sookie and how she cooks. It’s amazing. Honestly, I think you would really love her cooking. Everyone does. She’s a miracle worker. But also, the Dragonfly is super quaint and the rooms are all so beautiful. Michel, well, you’ll love him. He’s sarcastic and angry. He’s my mom’s angry friend. I have an angry friend, too, separate from Michel. Paris. You remember I talked about her?”

Jess kept his arm around her as they walked down the street. He smiled silently, listening to her ramble.

Rory looked up at him to see the look he was giving her, and felt her heart fill with affection. She grinned at him and kept rambling.

They reached the Dragonfly quickly and Rory led him through the front door. “Hi, Michel,” she called towards the front desk.

“Oh, Rory, how lovely to see you,” Michel said, hurrying to catch up to her. “Can you tell your mother that I cannot handle Sookie’s tantrums today and she must come back immediately? I think she is screening my calls.”

“Did you leave a message?” Rory asked.

“No, I did not. She should be answering the phone upon seeing my name on her cell phone,” Michel complained. 

“Well, I’m sorry, but there’s nothing I can do. I don’t work here.” Rory winked at Jess. He smirked back.

“Well, can you at least make Sookie calm down? I cannot handle her today.”

“So you said.” Rory motioned towards Jess. “This is Jess.”

“Oh, yes, the nephew of Luke.” Michel smiled insincerely. “How lovely to meet you. Please, come again as soon as you can.”

“Oh, sure, Michel, I’ll do that,” Jess said. His grin widened. “It’s very cute here.”

“Cute? The Dragonfly is more than cute. It is the best inn on this side of the country,” Michel said staunchly. “Come again! Thank you!”

Jess turned his grin to Rory as Michel walked away in a quiet rage. “So, Sookie?”

“Let’s go calm Sookie down. And try to con a meal.” Rory laughed.

“I love free meals,” Jess said. He followed her through the entryway and dining room into the kitchen. 

“Sookie!” Rory exclaimed.

“Rory!” Sookie said. “How are you?” Her apron was askew, there was food everywhere, and everyone was rushing about in a frenzy.

“What’s going on?” Rory asked.

“I made a meal, and it’s all wrong, so we’re starting from scratch!” Sookie said. She pulled a pot from the top shelf, spilling pots all over the floor. 

“What was wrong with the first meal?”

“Here; try it.” Sookie pushed a plate into Jess’s hands. “Hi, Jess. Right?”

Jess nodded.

Sookie handed him a fork. “Really, eat up. Tell me what you think.”

Jess started to take a bite.

“Wait, no, no, no!” Sookie yelled.

“Geez,” Jess muttered, jumping out of fear.

“I don’t want your first impression of my food to be that. Rory, you try it.”

Rory grabbed the plate from Jess and took a bite. “Hm,” she said. “It’s not bad.”

“Not bad is not good.” Sookie shook her head and took the plate back. “See? Had to start over. Miguel, you better not be whisking that right now. No, no, no. You have to stir gently. Aguante tantito, si?”

Jess watched it all quietly, a blank expression on his face.

Rory nudged him. “This is normal Sookie. Michel was just being grumpy.”

“Ah,” Jess said.

“Sookie?” Rory said. “Do you think we’d be able to get some food?”

“’Course, kid,” Sookie said cheerfully. She looked at her sleeve, which was on fire, and put it out expertly. “Just come back in about twenty minutes, and I’ll have something amazing for you guys. Okay? Nice to meet you, Jess! You seem cool!”

“Thanks,” Jess said. He fought back a smile and looked down at Rory.

She grinned and led him back out of the kitchen. “Wanna sit?”

“Is there room?” Jess asked.

Rory glanced around at the empty dining room and shrugged. “I think we’ll be able to fit somewhere in here.”

He laughed softly and sat at the nearest table. “Did you bring a book?”

“I did!” Rory exclaimed. “I thought I would show you one of my favorite books. You?”

“Yeah, same,” Jess said.

“Where did you put it?” Rory asked.

“It’s in my back pocket. I’m surprised you didn’t notice.” Jess pulled the book out of his pocket and pushed it towards Rory. 

They sat like that for a while, talking about books and what they liked in a story versus what they disliked, when Sookie came rushing out of the kitchen with two plates in her hand. “Pot roast a la Sookie!” she announced. “Please enjoy.” She placed the plates down and left in a flurry.

They began eating almost immediately.

“Oh, gosh, this is good,” Jess said.

Rory smiled. “It’s Sookie.”

He nodded. “I’ll have to come back here more often.”

Rory’s smile grew. “You’ll definitely have to.”

\---

Rory looked around some time later and her eyes opened wide. “Oh, it’s filling up in here,” she said. “And we’re just sitting here, taking up room.”

Jess put the book he brought back inside his pocket. “Maybe we should head out,” he said.

“Yeah.” Rory checked her phone. “Mom and Luke should be at home by now.”

Jess nodded and stood. “Well. Let’s go see them.”

Rory stood up and led him out of the Dragonfly. “Are you nervous?” she asked after a while of silent walking.

He slowly took her hand and shook his head. “Nah. I’ve known Luke for so long, and I might not see him very much, but he did help support me when I was just starting out at Truncheon. And he was willing to take me in in high school. I think he really does care for me.”

“If I know anything about Luke Danes, it’s that you know when he cares about you, and you know when he doesn’t,” Rory said. “So he must care for you.” She tugged on his hand. “Come on. It’s not much further of a walk.”

\---

“Here we are,” Rory announced. “My mom’s house. Luke did a lot of renovations on it, so it’s a lot nicer than it used to be.” She led Jess up the pathway and to the front door. “They’re both here.” She opened the door and stepped inside, Jess trailing close behind. “Hello?”

“In the kitchen!” Lorelai called. “Luke won’t let me eat a hot dog.”

“Are they the organic hot dogs?” Rory called back. “Luke should let you eat the organic hot dogs.”

“He says they’re still bad for me,” Lorelai complained.

Rory stepped into the kitchen and grinned. “Hey, Mom. Luke. This is Jess.”

Lorelai’s eyes widened but she recovered quickly. “Hi, Jess, I’m Lorelai. Nice to meet you.” She extended her hand, which Jess took instantly.

“Hi, Lorelai. It’s very nice to meet you, too. Your house is really nice.” Jess turned to Luke. “Luke. How’s it going?”

Luke looked dumbfounded. His jaw was slack and he was frozen, staring at Jess. He recovered after a moment. “Jess!” he exclaimed. “Wow, it’s good to see you. You look different.” He reached out and nudged one of Jess’s arms. “Been working out?”

“Yeah, and I’m not a teenager anymore. It helps.” Jess smiled. “It’s good to see you.”

“I heard you wrote a book? And it’s good enough and popular enough that Rory would write a piece about it in a fancy newspaper?” Luke asked.

Lorelai grinned at Rory. “Super proud!” she mouthed.

Rory rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop her smile.

Jess ducked his head. “Yeah, yeah, I did,” he said. 

“Well.” Luke nodded, once, twice. “I’m proud of you.”

Jess looked up at his uncle and smiled, a genuine smile that made his face glow. “Thanks, Luke.”

Luke smiled back and reached out for Jess, who closed the gap between them without hesitation. They hugged for a couple of seconds before Luke stepped back. “So. What do you want to eat? I was making Lorelai and myself some baked potatoes, and I can whip up a couple more for you. Or, if you want, and this is a really special offer, I’ll even make you a hot dog. But only if you really, really want it.”

“Hey!” Lorelai exclaimed. “You won’t let me have a hot dog, but you’ll give one to Jess?”

“I never see the kid,” Luke said to her, waving his spatula around. “I suppose I can cook him a hot dog if I want to.”

“Oh, that’s okay, Luke. Rory and I already ate.” Jess smiled at Rory. “We went to the Dragonfly.”

Luke’s eyes flitted between Rory and Jess before looking at Lorelai with realization in his eyes. “Well,” he said. “Did you enjoy Sookie’s food?”

“Yeah, she was a good cook.” Jess smirked. “You’re almost as good.”

“Alright, alright,” Luke said. “Be kind. Remember whose house you’re in.”

“Mine!” Lorelai said. She jumped a little bit, excited. “You’re in my house! Which means you can be as mean to Luke as you want to, because he can’t technically kick you out, because the deed is in my name.”

“Geez,” Luke muttered.

Rory smiled, remembering how many times Jess had said that exact word that day.

“I should probably head out, anyway.” Jess glanced at Rory. “I do have to go to work tomorrow, and I don’t want to be completely exhausted from the drive.”

“You have to work on a Sunday?” Rory asked.

“Yeah. The benefits of a very small staff.” Jess shrugged. “It’ll be fine. But I do have to get back.”

“Of course.” Lorelai smiled. “It really was nice to meet you. You’ll come again soon, right?”

“I have a feeling I will.” Jess nodded. “You’ll probably see me again soon.”

Lorelai’s smile widened. “Oh, good,” she said. She kissed Luke on the cheek and walked into the living room. “Bye, Jess! Nice to meet you,” she sang as she walked up the stairs.

Luke stood there in silence for a moment before stepping towards Jess. He patted him on the shoulder and smiled. “I’ll see you around,” he said. “Don’t be a stranger.”

“I won’t,” Jess said. “I promise.” He hugged Luke again before turning to Rory. “Can you show me where I parked my car?”

Rory smiled and nodded. “I’ll be back, Luke.”

“Okay, Rory. Bye, Jess.” Luke reached into the freezer and pulled out a package of hot dogs.

Rory looked at Jess and grinned before grabbing his hand. “Come on, I’ll show you how to get to Luke’s.”

They walked in an easy silence, hands swinging, heads full of thoughts, until Rory stopped in front of Jess’s car. “Here we are. Luke’s Diner. Your car. End of the day.”

“I had fun,” Jess said. He looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at her. “We should do it again sometime.”

Rory smiled. “Whenever. Wherever.”

He smiled a little before leaning in.

Rory closed her eyes and let the short kiss be a promise for something more to come.

Jess pulled back after a moment. “It’s not weird to you that we’re step… whatevers?”

“Oh, shut up and kiss me,” Rory said.

“That was so cliché. That’s in every romance novel ever,” Jess said, still not closing the distance between them.

“Well, I have read quite a few books.” Rory grinned and stood on her toes.

“Oh, yeah, that reminds me,” Jess said, stepping back and reaching into his back pocket. “I took your book.”

“What?” Rory asked. “Why?”

“I put a few notes in the margins.” Jess shrugged and handed her book back to her.

“When did you do this without me seeing?” Rory asked. “I was with you all day.”

“You did go to the bathroom at one point.” Jess stepped forward again. “So you’re really okay with… us?”

“Jess.” Rory smiled. “I’ve been sending you signals all day. I was sending you signals at Truncheon. It’s okay.”

This time, their kiss was longer and headier, and Rory felt warmth spread from her chest all throughout her body. She tried to deepen the kiss, but Jess stepped back again.

“Next time,” he whispered. His eyes bore into hers, and he smiled slowly.

Rory nodded and smiled back. “Next time,” she whispered.

Jess stepped back and reached into his pocket for his keys. “Don’t forget your book.” He motioned towards the ground where Rory had dropped the book. He opened his car door and smiled at her. “Night, Rory.”

“Night, Dodger,” Rory said.

He paused. “Dodger?”

“You took my book.” Rory smiled, again. Her face was beginning to ache with all the smiling. “Figure it out.” She picked up her book and turned to walk away.

She had gone three steps when Jess spoke again. “Oh. I get it.”

She stood there for a moment before turning back to him.

The lights on the gazebo were illuminating his head from behind, making him look almost angelic. His eyes were mirthful, and he stood and looked at her for a long time before lifting his hand in a wave.

Rory waved back and turned to walk home.

She smiled the whole way there.

\---

“Okay, so, like, you really like him?” Lane asked. “You just met him.”

“But he feels like… like, he knows me.” Rory shrugged. “He understands me. It’s such a nice feeling.”

“Come on, Gilmore.” Paris flopped down on Rory’s couch in between the other two. “You can’t like somebody that much right away. Not unless he’s giving you mind blowing sex every day.”

“Oh, gross, Paris,” Rory said. “No, he is not giving me mind blowing sex every day. We’ve barely kissed. There’s just, you know, this connection.”

“Sure.” Paris looked at her incredulously. “I’m glad you like him that much, then, I guess.”

“Way to be supportive, Paris,” Lane said cheerfully. “Well, I, for one, am happy for you, Rory. He sounds really great.”

“He is! He really is.” Rory smiled and looked away from her friends. “Really great.”

Lane gave Paris a ‘calm down’ look before reaching for the remote. “Come on, let’s start the movie. I think we’ve heard enough about Jess for a while, anyway.” She grinned at her best friend. “Like, for the next twenty minutes, anyway.”

“I can go longer than twenty minutes without talking about him,” Rory protested.

Lane and Paris looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

“Screw you,” Rory muttered. She played the movie and settled back to enjoy.

\---

“Jess would say that this is—”

“That was seventeen minutes,” Paris said.

“Crap.”

\---

Lorelai smiled when she saw her daughter and her two friends lying on the couch, asleep. “Hey, kid,” she whispered before kissing Rory on the head.

Rory stirred and looked at her mother blearily. “Mom?” she whispered.

“Hey. Go back to sleep.” Lorelai patted Rory’s head.

“Can I ask you something?” Rory asked. She yawned.

“Anything, hon.” Lorelai sat on the arm of the couch and waited.

“It’s okay if I date Jess, right?”

Lorelai knew this question was coming, and it didn’t even make her nervous. This was new. “You like him that much, huh?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Rory nodded. “I like him that much. He just… he gets me. We click.”

“Yeah.” Lorelai smiled. “You click. You two click more than any other person I’ve seen you with.”

“Hey,” Lane muttered from the other end of the couch.

“Except Lane, of course,” Lorelai hastily added.

“Thank you,” Lane said, muffled against the side of the couch.

“But you’re okay with me dating him?” Rory pressed.

“Rory. I’m okay with you being happy; heck, I’m more than okay with it. Be happy.” Lorelai rubbed Rory’s arm and smiled at her. “Date Jess. Be happy.”

“Okay.” Rory smiled. “I’m going to sleep again.”

“Okay.” Lorelai kissed her head again. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

Rory fell asleep with a smile on her face. Seeing her daughter sleep like that, so contented, so happy… Lorelai knew that it was more than okay.

\---

Rory woke up the next morning with a crick in her neck and a warm leg. She opened her eyes slowly and groaned. Paris was in her lap, asleep. “Wake up,” she mumbled, nudging Paris’s head. “Get up. I gotta pee.”

“You should’ve thought of that before you fell asleep,” Paris mumbled back.

Rory rolled her eyes and pushed Paris off the couch. 

She fell with a yelp and a thud, effectively waking Lane up.

Rory giggled and got up. She grabbed her phone and checked it before going to the bathroom.

There was one new message. Rory’s smile widened and she opened it with more excitement than she had felt in a while about a text message.

“Oliver Twist. – Jess”

Rory gripped her phone tighter and smiled.

“Did Wonder Boy text?” Paris asked.

Rory rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her, but she couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face.

“Morning, Dodger. – Rory”

**Author's Note:**

> if you need me to explain any of the references let me know in the comments! or just comment anyway; it makes me happy <3  
> just a note: i didn't edit this at all, so i hope it's okay... haha also i finished it and looked at the word count and it was exactly 10,000 words and that made me really really happy for some reason, so please know that even though it doesn't say it's 10,000 words, the word counter is wrong. it is 10,000 words. now you know. anyway. i hope you enjoyed. feel free to scream about literati with me on my tumblr of-flowers-and-sunshine.tumblr.com <3 thank y'all for reading my little story


End file.
